


Always

by AverageFangirl220



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageFangirl220/pseuds/AverageFangirl220
Summary: Jihoon gets a phone call from their manager and he heads to the studio. Seungcheol comes to find out what's wrong and the two talk.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing a oneshot and I missed writing Seventeen, so here we are. Enjoy.

He’s sitting in his room when he gets the call from their manager. 

They’ve been working exceptionally hard these days for their next album release and if he was being honest, this was the first night that he managed to get to his room before twelve. He’s been stressed, but kept it quiet around the other members who were stressed out themselves. Not wanting to add to their own stress, he took on helping Seungcheol calm them down and ease them before the stress hit unimaginable levels. Naturally, being the leader, Seungcheol didn’t like showing them how much he was struggling. He thought he needed to always keep it together. Or at least, that was how he was with the others. When it came to them, he was always coming over and they’d have their usual talks where Seungcheol poured everything out to him and Jihoon sat and listened. He always dodged the question when it turned back to him and so far, it’s been working. 

So, seeing the manager’s phone pop up on the screen, he couldn’t help the sudden panic that arose. Putting the phone to his ear, he bites at the inside of his lip before taking in a deep breath.. “Good evening manager-hyung.”

“Woozi.”

“Yes?”

“One of your songs,” he starts and it takes everything in him not to jump to conclusions. His chest tightens in an unpleasant way. “I think you need to change it.”

“Change it?” his tone comes off as clipped. 

“Some of the lyrics aren’t matching up. You need to change it. I’ll send it through to you and you can have a look at it.” Without waiting for his response, he hangs up. A moment later, Jihoon’s phone goes off. It’s like a blinding light, the way his vision flashes. He doesn’t even realize that he’s up until he’s pulled on his cap and rushing out of the room. His hands are trembling and frankly, he’d like to blame it on the cold. 

The other members were scattered, but they were all home. He catches Mingyu, Wonwoo, Chan, Joshua and Seungcheol on the couch. He slips past them, mumbling a soft ‘Be back soon’ before he’s out of the door. Although he knew better, he pushed against the wind, bare arms icy as he rushed to the practice studio. He pulls his cap down to cover his face and he really just wishes he brought a jacket.

When he gets there, he slips in quietly and makes his way up to his studio.Pushing the door open, he turns on the light and, with a loaded sigh, falls into his seat.

He pulls himself closer to the desk, hands searching through everything before he found the ideas he had for the song. He reaches for the headphones and pulls it around his neck. His eyes scan the pages; analyzing each and every line, highlighting the lines that the manager noted needed changing. It’s horrible. This had been a song he worked on hardest on, and he had been so proud of it.

It’s been at least an hour since he got here when he takes off his cap and runs his hands through his hair shakily. He’s barely able to grip his pen, pulling the headphones on and shutting his eyes. He needed to figure this out. Soon. 

They had already started recording this song. Bumzu approved it. They distributed their lines. And now he was going to have to tell the members that they needed to change it. They’d have to redistribute lines and re-record everything. Closing his eyes, he releases a heavy breath and leans back into his chair. The pen audibly lands on the desk as his hand falls into his lap. Exhaustion is grabbing him, and he wonders whether he should have gotten coffee or not (the answer is that he probably should have, but he didn’t think that far.) 

His headphones are pulled off gently, a warm hand brushing against the side of his cheek. He should be alert; he should be jumping up and moving away, but somehow, even before opening his eyes, he knew who it was. 

He’s staring into warm, familiar brown eyes as Seungcheol smiles down at him. He takes a step back as Jihoon turns his seat to face him. There’s an extensive silence between them, neither of them uttering a word. It’s not until Seungcheol holds up the cup of coffee does Jihoon stand up. 

They go into the dance studio, sitting down side by side, and Jihoon looks into the mirror at their reflections. Seungcheol was dressed snugly in his oversized jersey, the hood of his jacket still on his head. A faint red decorates his face and Jihoon wonders whether it’s because of the cold.

In the second that he blinks, his coffee is in the space between them and he’s tugged into Seungcheol’s jersey. He lifts his head and Seungcheol smiles.

“You just walked out,” Seungcheol murmurs. Jihoon takes a long sip of the coffee, taking the time to process and contemplate his reply.

“I know.”

“Is something wrong?” 

When Jihoon looks up, he spots Seungcheol staring right at him, so he turns his head and the words completely escape him. He’s forehead crinkles in concern, eyes flickering as he takes in all of Jihoon. His eyes are pleading Jihoon to say something. 

“Possibly,” Jihoon replies after a moment.

Seungcheol rolls his eyes and shifts away. Their feet are inches apart and rather than looking at him, Seungcheol looks to their feet. He’s circling the lid of his coffee cup with his thumb and he seems to be thinking. He wants to reply, that much is clear, but he doesn’t want to just say anything. Jihoon looks away and wonders why this is difficult. Seungcheol was his longest running friend and they had gotten past the whole ‘I won’t tell you’ phase because at this point, they just told each other everything. So why was it difficult to tell him this now?

“What’s on your mind?” His tone is soft and genuine. 

He doesn’t want to disappoint him.

“I have to change the words.”

Surprise flickers across his face and then he’s frowning. “Change what words?”

“Of the song,” he mutters. “Manager-hyung called. He wants me to change the words.”

“And your first thought was to do it now?”

“The faster it’s done, the sooner we can record the new song,” he explains timidly. 

“You should have told me.” His hand is enveloped in Seungcheol’s own hand. It’s warm and he’s finally stopped shaking. Without thinking, he leans into Seungcheol whose arms wrap around him instinctively. Jihoon closes his eyes as Seungcheol’s chin rests upon the top of his head. It’s been a while since they’ve gotten to sit like this and he never realized how much he missed it up until now.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t.”

“You don’t have to deal with everything alone,” Seungcheol reminds him and Jihoon can hear the smile in his voice. “You’ve got the members.”

“I do,” he murmurs sleepily.

“And you have me,” he adds and there’s a more intimate curve in his tone. 

Despite his stress, Jihoon finds himself smiling at these words. “I do.”

“Always.”

“We have each other.”

There’s a small rumble in his chest. “Always,” he whispers, grip tightening gently. 

Jihoon feels a sudden burst of relief and he’s so thankful for Seungcheol that words couldn’t begin to describe it.


End file.
